


Alfred and Arthur Make a Porno

by mattysones



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Porn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattysones/pseuds/mattysones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred takes his first step onto the gay porn scene with his irritable but understanding coworker. THEN THEY HAVE SEX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred and Arthur Make a Porno

**Author's Note:**

> Um yeah. This is pure garbage: An AU smutty fanfic about gay porn stars. The prompt was "Arthur and Alfred are porn stars."
> 
> I've actually never seen Zach and Mary Make a Porno so this had nothing to do with it besides being a convenient title.
> 
> Also I've never worked on a movie set, only theatre sets, so that's what I'm basing how things are set up here. I sorta made shit up as far as how recording a movie goes (I know directors will not record in order). I thought the way I explained it made the most sense to me, at least. Sorry if I'm wrong :'D I hope you enjoy! Let me know if you do! And if you don't!

Alfred was nervous. Everyone at the site had been nice enough, so far, but what it came down to was that he was going to get fucked in front of a crowd. Naked. He had almost been okay with the crowd part until he found out he was the one bottoming.

"You okay?" The director had asked with genuine concern. Alfred suspected he had turned a nice shade of white when he got the script, "You said you were alright bottoming so I..."

"Nah, I was just surprised," Alfred had laughed off his reaction, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

Elizaveta had contacted him the next day to see if he had changed his mind, but Alfred had signed a contract already and he wasn't going to break it. Besides, he needed the money for college.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a light knock on the dressing room door. He had shown up a little late so he was the only person in there.

"Y-yeah?" He called.

Elizaveta poked her head in, "Alright newbie," she said in a friendly manner, "Gonna meet your co-star. We're still setting up a little but I thought you'd feel better if you actually had a chat with the guy."

"Um. Ah, yeah," Alfred stood and followed Elizaveta. His "costume" was a little too small. He was wearing a school uniform with an over-sized bomber jacket over it. The jacket was pretty cool but the school uniform was just too snug. He was playing the fetching high school quarterback with a crush on his English teacher. He was to seduce said English teacher, successfully of course, and then they fucked.

Alfred could only hope the film would fade into obscurity.

"I'm gonna go over how we're doing this," Elizaveta said.

Alfred nodded, and listened.

"You haven't had a chance to practice your lines with anyone, so we're going to record everything in one go," Elizaveta explained, "That way the sex at least will be a little more natural and you're not worn out from going over lines again and again. We'll probably come back later and actually have practice time as far as the acting parts. Today is just the sex. We'll see how today goes. Understand?"

Alfred made a noise of confirmation, "Yes ma'm."

Elizaveta nodded approvingly, "Have you picked your porn star name?" she asked in a playful tone.

"Yeah!" Alfred grinned, "How about..." he paused for dramatics and gestured widely, "Dickie Love!"

Elizaveta laughed, "Not very original but it'll work," she hummed lightly, "I'll call you Dick from now on. Some people would rather the others not know their real name."

Alfred hadn't really thought about that, but he'd rather not his real name show up in a Google search, "Yeah, thanks." he responded absently.

The two passed into a studio. There were a handful of people mulling around, noticeably, two bored-looking cameramen. The set was a little barren, but there was a teacher's desk with an American flag, and enough student desks to reasonably pass for a classroom. Alfred smiled a bit when he saw grammar rules written on a dry-erase board.

Alfred looked for the person he would be working with ... he had been imagining his partner as a much bigger than him, hairy and with sadistic streak. For some reason, not seeing the person immediately made him more nervous, 'Maybe I would have been better off doing horrors.' Alfred thought.

"Dick!" Alfred jumped, and saw Elizaveta speaking to a scruffy-looking man standing on the set, holding a script. Elizaveta gestured for him to come over.

'That's not him? I'm taller than him!' Alfred jogged over.

Elizaveta smiled and gestured to the stranger, "Dick, this is George Gordon, George, Dickie Love. You'll be working together."

Alfred grinned shakily and extended his hand, "H-hi. Nice to meet ya. I'm sorry, this is my first time doing this so I'll try not to cramp your style. Well, I mean, it's not my first time ya know. I've never done a porno. I mean, I've done some acting but it was pretty bad, I mean ... George Gordon? I don't get the pun."

Elizaveta looked more pleased than she probably should have, since her actor just admitted to being a bad actor.

George let Alfred ramble before accepting the handshake, "Nice to meet you, Dick." He smiled faintly, "It's not a pun, it's a reference." 'George' was actually not much shorter than Alfred, with sandy blond hair and thick eyebrows that were distracting close-up. He had a handsome face though a little young-looking. Alfred put him at 25-years-old at the most. Certainly not the big hairy bear Alfred had been imagining.

"Whoa!" Alfred beamed, "You're British!"

George shook his head and frowned a bit, and responded in the tone of someone who is accustomed to explaining the same thing repeatedly,"My parents were British."

Elizaveta glanced between the two, giggled, and trotted away. As she stepped off the set one of the cameramen called loudly, "Christ Liz! At least pretend you're not ogling your actors."

Elizaveta stalked over and watched the platinum-haired cameraman with her copy of the script.

Alfred fidgeted when he noticed Elizaveta had left, "Um, Mister Gordon,"

George made a face, "You can drop the 'mister' until the film."

Alfred laughed nervously, "Uh, George. I've never bottomed before. Like, at all."

George's face went blank for a moment before he seemed to fully register Alfred's statement, "Oh great." he rubbed his eyes, body suddenly tense and irritated, "She said you were new but you went and lied to her..."

"No!" Alfred recoiled a bit, knowing any pain in his future was entirely his fault, "I mean, she didn't ask and I mean, I look like a top? I've always topped I had no idea..."

"Okay, look," George stopped Alfred with his voice and a glare before Alfred could continue rambling, "You're really lucky you signed on with Elizaveta," Alfred shrunk a bit. George continued, "No surprise gang bangs or beatings, mislaid money or fake STD test results with her. She's good to work for."

"Are you speaking from experience?" Alfred felt sick.

"Yes," George responded bluntly, he looked Alfred right in the eye, "Which means she'll be okay if I draw things out a bit to make it comfortable for you. But it's a porno. We're making fairy tale sex and the script might say you're ready even if you're not. I'll do my best, and next time, fucking think."

Alfred nodded, feeling chastised. He should have told her he was actually a butt virgin and not just acting like one.

"Are you at least clean?" George groused.

Alfred puffed up a bit, "Yeah, Elizaveta made me take some tests..."

"No," George interrupted, "Am I going to end up with shit dick?" He looked like he wanted to punch something.

"Y-yeah. I used a ... um..." Alfred couldn't bring himself to say 'douche.' That was a girl thing, right?

George understood anyway, "At least." He took a closer look at Alfred, "Are you even eighteen?"

Alfred sniffed, "Nineteen. And you?"

George raised an eyebrow, "Twenty-three."

"Heh," Alfred grinned lightly, "Called it."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE. GET INTO POSITIONS, PUNS INTENDED." Eilzaveta's voice boomed through the studio. Alfred nearly jumped out of his skin; the woman had a set of lungs, "DICK!"

Alfred looked up. Elizaveta lowered her voice a bit, "Do your best! But I can't have too many retakes, just keep that in mind!"

The white-haired cameraman suddenly popped out from behind his camera, "Yeah, don't fuck anything up kid! That's George's job!"

"Gil!"

Alfred knew it was a joke, but now was more nervous. Those were people behind the cameras. They were going to watch him have sex with a complete stranger. Real sex, not movie sex. This was more than someone seeing his privates, this was a typically intimate moment open for everyone to see...

"Dick! I want you to start over here."

George and Alfred let themselves be moved around by Elizaveta until she was satisfied. Alfred was beginning offset so he could knock on the door and enter. Arthur was starting behind his desk as though grading papers.

'Right, optimistic, cocky, gay quarterback.' Alfred took a breath, staring blankly at the fake door, 'At least you're only a year and half out of high school.'

Elizaveta hopped off the stage again. Alfred noticed George's costume for the first time; An argyle sweater vest, slacks and plain shoes. George was a bit scruffy in the first place and looked every bit the stuffy English professor he was supposed to be playing. Alfred laughed under his breath, and wondered what George would look like under his clothes. 

Or what his real name was. Alfred didn't even know the real name of the guy about to take his butt viriginity.

'I'll try and get it out of him later...'

"ALRIGHT DICK WE'RE READY OUT HERE. START WHEN YOU'RE READY IN ... THREE, TWO, ONE."

Alfred look a deep breath, remembered his character, and knocked on the door.

\--

Arthur was a little worried about the new kid. "Dick" seemed sweet enough but a little thick (no puns intended, although being thick might work out in Dick's favor hahhah, alright the kid needed a better stage name). Arthur simply didn't want the hassle of dealing with a virgin on set.

What if he cried? What if he freaked out and got violent? Arthur could handle himself in a fight but the kid was bigger than him and Arthur wasn't too fond of getting punched. There were a lot of things that could go wrong today (Or any day, really, but sex shouldn't be one of those things and dammit, Arthur at least tried to be professional and he expected the same of the guys he was fucking).

At least he wouldn't be faking taking the lead. He just hoped the new kid would let him.

Elizaveta gave the cue and the set went quiet. Arthur pretended to be grading papers and waited. He scowled a bit at the stretch of silence, 'Kid don't back out now.'

He heard the knock, and fell into character, "Come in."

\--

Alfred threw the door open and strode in, "Hey teach!"

The room was filled with energy just from the entrance, jolting Arthur away from his work. He scowled at the boy, noting he wasn't carrying his backpack, "Did you bring your work? I'm supposed to be helping you with your appalling grade."

Alfred beamed and rifled through his jacket pocket, pulling out some haphazardly folded homework assignment, "Yup! I even remembered a pen this time!" Alfred proudly displayed the alleged pen.

Arthur nodded and pushed his rolling chair back a bit, he gestured to a regular chair nearby, "Come sit next to me. We're going over what we did in class, right?"

"Or something," Alfred laughed, and spread out his homework on the desk, "Um..." he skimmed over the papers, "I didn't understand the fifth exercise..."

"Oh, well, that's simple..."

Alfred stared off into space and watched his teacher explain the problem. The truth was, he understood English rules perfectly but his teacher didn't give extra attention to students who were doing well. 

"Are you even listening?" Arthur asked grumpily, "I stayed after hours to help you, so if you're not going to listen..."

"Actually, there's something I wanted to say." Alfred said boldly. Arthur stopped scolding, and immediately gave Alfred a guarded glance. Alfred cleared his throat awkwardly and leaned a little closer, "I've liked you for two years now. I think you're hot."

"Oh," Arthur pushed his chair away, putting distance between them, "Look, I'm flattered, but this is completely inapprop--"

Alfred grinned and stood, shoving his hands into his pockets, stalked a little closer than was necessary, "I already know you're gay. Me and some friends saw you making out with some dude by one of the bars."

Arthur paled considerably, "I have no idea what you're talking about." When he saw Alfred was trying to use his height to intimidate him, Arthur also stood and refused to back away, "If you don't stop this, I'll be forced to call security." He said firmly.

Alfred pouted, "Teacher," he leaned in, speaking so Arthur felt his breath on his ear, "I'd really like it if you fucked me."

Arthur shivered, and immediately tried to escape around his desk. Alfred's reflexes were faster, and he blocked Arthur's path to the door, "Just this once," Alfred said quickly, "And I'll leave you alone, and I won't say a thing."

"You mean it now," Arthur growled, "But I'm not that much older than you. I remember not being able to keep secrets."

Alfred blinked in surprise, "So it's a matter of trust?"

"It's more than that!" Arthur snapped.

Alfred smirked, and placed a knee on Arthur's desk, "I can keep a secret." he shoved the papers off the desk to make room for himself, and crawled closer to his teacher. If Arthur made a run for it, Alfred could just jump of the desk no matter which direction Arthur went, "I want you to fuck me. I have for two years." Alfred said huskily.

Arthur looked like he wanted to back away, but held his ground against the younger male.

"Please," Alfred pleaded, "Just the once. No one has to know." He inched closer, and it seemed to him, Arthur just needed a little more convincing, "Please," he said desperately, voice dropping to barely a whisper, "Fuck me."

Arthur stayed where he stood, even as Alfred raised himself just enough to touch his lips against his teacher's. The touch was barely there, it may not have happened - they could still pretend nothing had happened.

"Please," Alfred begged.

"You're playing a joke. A bad one." Arthur responded disbelievingly, though he was obviously closer to breaking.

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hand and placed it over his crotch, "Do you think I'd be this hard for a joke?" he hissed under his breath.

Arthur's hand reflexively pressed against the erection in his palm. Alfred moaned and pumped his hips.

"You're not kidding." Arthur said dryly.

"No." Alfred nearly whined, and arched up to press his lips against Arthur's throat.

Arthur made a rumbling noise deep in his chest before he removed his hand to bury his fingers in Alfred's hair, and pull the boy's mouth to his own.

The kiss was not gentle. Arthur pried Alfred's lips open with his own and drew the younger's tongue out to be sucked. The new strain on his neck caused Alfred to shift so that he was sitting with his legs off the desk, giving Arthur some height, and Alfred reached around Arthur's back to pull their bodies closer. Arthur pulled away and attacked Alfred's neck, sucking until angry red splotches appeared and Alfred was crying out softly.

"Have you done this before?" Arthur asked, as he pushed Alfred's jacket off his shoulders.

"No." Alfred gasped. He reached for Arthur's face, tilting him so they were looking at each other, "Teach me." he said with a wide grin, "I expect a passing grade."

"You have to prove to me you want to learn," Arthur returned with a smirk, which fell when Alfred pushed him off and stepped around so Arthur was pressed against the desk. Arthur appeared nervous until Alfred dropped to his knees, and trailed his fingers over Arthur's slacks.

"This is something I've done before," Alfred hummed. Arthur leaned against the desk and lifted his hips as Alfred tugged his slacks down. Upon exposure, Arthur's cock was half-hard and still with foreskin. Alfred's lips twitched in a partially-amused smile - he'd never seen an uncut one before - and he tugged the flesh back to lap at the slightly damp head.

Arthur moaned and pressed his hips forward as Alfred lapped, never quite drawing him inside his mouth. Alfred kissed and licked until Arthur was hard against his own belly and breathing heavily. Alfred pulled the cock down and stuck his tongue out to rub the cock against it. He pumped lightly with one hand, and trailed his fingers up Arthur's balls, pressing heavily and eliciting a gasp from above.

Alfred grinned, and raised himself a little higher to ease Arthur's cock into his mouth. Arthur's scent was heavy but not unpleasant, the soft and heated flesh of cock pressing against the back of Alfred's throat. He couldn't help but reach past his buttoned pants and give his own cock a squeeze. He moaned at the jolt of pleasure, and heard a slightly strangled gasp from Arthur.

When his nose brushed against Arthur's pelvis, he glanced up to see that Arthur was watching. Alfred pulled away slowly, dragging his tongue along the underside of Arthur's cock, before dipping back down and confidently finding a rhythm, spit trickling out of the corner of his mouth and soft flesh gliding into his throat.

He was just starting to speed up when he felt hands bury themselves into his hair and pull him away. Alfred let himself be removed, and looked up, grinning cockily.

"Stop." Arthur breathed, "Stand up and turn around."

Alfred complied, jolting a little when he felt hands on his hips. Arthur suddenly hesitated, "I, ah, don't have..."

Alfred reached into his jacket pocket and presented lube and a condom.

"You little shit." The grin was audible in Arthur's voice.

"Be prepared," Alfred glanced over his shoulder and held up two fingers, "Boy Scout code."

Arthur scoffed and set to unbuttoning Alfred's pants. Alfred gasped when he felt the other man's fingers grasp his cock. He moaned as Arthur pumped him slowly, pausing to brush his fingers over the tip, which was dripping precum.

"Wet," Arthur murmured, and spread the precum over the fleshy tip.

"Ah...haaaaa," Alfred responded intelligently, and thrust his hips into Arthur warm palm.

Arthur nudged off the remainder of Alfred's clothing, and then Alfred was naked except for his pants tangled around one ankle. Arthur hummed appreciatively, dragging his fingers over Alfred's muscular back, pausing intermittently against Alfred's spine until he reached the small of his back.

"Don't be nervous," Arthur said in an almost chiding tone, "You'll tense up and it will hurt."

"Worth it," Alfred gasped, focusing on the hand that had found its way back to his cock.

The last part wasn't in the script. Out of the corner of his eye, Alfred could see Elizaveta covering her face with her hands, and he could only hope that was a good thing.

"Hmm," Arthur paused long enough to remove his own shirt, then reached for and flipped open the lube bottle's cap, and dripped some onto his fingers, "I'm going to touch you now."

"Little late for warni--" Alfred tensed when he felt fingers slide down the crack of his ass. He buried his face into his arms briefly, before remembering he should probably keep his expressions visible.

Arthur circled fingers against Alfred's hole, pressing and petting until Alfred's breath steadied just slightly. He slipped his index finger inside.

When Alfred didn't react more than gripping the desk a little harder than necessary, Arthur asked, "Does it hurt?"

"No," Alfred shook his head. He was getting soft though. He shut his eyes and breathed out, thought about the hand gently pumping his cock, the heat that was still warming his belly and the presence of Arthur's body heat behind him.

Arthur tried to improvise, and leaned forward, brushing his lips against Alfred's shoulders, "You came on to me," he said lowly, and slipped in a second finger beside the first. This time Alfred did flinch, "A for effort, but giving up halfway through gets an F."

Alfred chuckled silently. Arthur smiled slightly when he felt Alfred's muscles flex with the laughter, "There now," Arthur said, pulling away, but still working his fingers in and out, parting them to stretch Alfred's pink sphincter, "Hold still, I'll make this feel good."

"Hmm," Alfred breathed heavily as the discomfort faded into merely an odd pressure, and the prodding of Arthur's fingers turned more focused as he searched.

Then he felt it; Alfred's body jerked along with the jolt that flashed up his cock. His already dripping cock gushed momentarily and Alfred reflexively thrust forward, moaning deep from his chest. He whimpered when he felt Arthur's hand leave his cock, settling instead on his hip.

Arthur only smirked as he watched the other move beneath him, flushing everywhere and expressions flitting freely. He pressed his fingers downward more firmly before, and relished the small cry that came from his current partner's throat. He massaged the gland until Alfred was swearing and seemed unable to do more than twitch with every press of his fingers.

Arthur removed his hand. Alfred panted.

Arthur reached for the condom that was waiting for him on the desk. He put it on efficiently, and slathered himself with extra lube. Suddenly Arthur was caught off-guard when he realized Alfred was looking over his shoulder to watch him. Their eyes met, and Arthur experienced that surprised spasm from unexpectedly making eye contact. Alfred's eyes were dark.

A split second later Alfred grinned jauntily and turned away, "Get on with it old man! Mom's probably makin' dinner."

"I'll show you old," Arthur pressed Alfred's back down and pulled Alfred's hips closer, lined himself up, "Breathe," he said, "This will probably hurt."

Alfred tried his best not to seize when he felt the other's cock press against his asshole. His breath stuttered, stomach clenching at the first breach of muscle, but no, he had a job to and damned if he wasn't going to enjoy it.

He forced out a moan, the sound of his own voice strangely arousing. Alfred shifted into Arthur's grip and gasped when the angle of Arthur's cock changed. His erection was faltering again, so he grabbed his own cock as Arthur continued to ease in.

He wasn't in pain, but the sensation was weird and Alfred's nervousness suddenly kicked in again. He knew Arthur was fully inside him when he felt Arthur's sharp hips press against his ass. He laughed breathlessly, "Shit."

Arthur wasn't unaffected, and shook slightly at the sensation of being inside someone, but he leaned back to get a better look at Alfred's face, "What?" he asked, mildly concerned.

"There's a dick in my ass."

Arthur almost laughed. Almost, "Astute observation . You were always one of the bright ones."

Alfred smirked, still gasping slightly, "No, not your cock. You are."

Arthur rolled his eyes and anchored himself for a heavy thrust, causing Alfred to shudder, "If you have enough energy to talk," Arthur said, pulling his hips back slowly, "You have enough energy to fuck."

Alfred cried out softly, still unused to the sensation of Arthur moving. He moved to brace both arms against the desk, bending more to relieve some of the pressure in his backside. The relief of that pressure was all he needed for the oddness of the cock inside him to shift toward pleasure. Arthur moved more easily, and Alfred moaned in earnest, fingers scrabbling at the desk beneath him.

Suddenly he felt more open than he had through this entire process. Here he was, sprawled over a desk, turning flushed and having been spread for all the world to see. Arthur leaned forward and pressed his chest against Alfred's back, ran his fingers over Alfred's chest and down his belly to barely touch Alfred's renewed erection. Alfred felt Arthur's lips by his ear, "Raise your leg," Arthur ordered quietly, and bypassed Alfred's erection to slide a hand under Alfred's leg and lift.

"AHAAaa!" The angle shifted substantially, and Alfred could feel himself open even more, but the stretch wasn't unpleasant. Realizing his eyes were closed he tried to open, and had the disconcerting feeling of a camera pointing at him. He turned his head so he didn't have to see.

Pleasure flooded his belly when he focused on the sensation of his cock bouncing against his own stomach, Arthur's cock moving past his spread asshole. Alfred twitched and moaned at certain flashes of pleasure that felt stronger than others, moaned at the feeling of Arthur's hands steadying him.

Suddenly Arthur released his leg and Alfred stumbled a little. Alfred shuddered as he felt Arthur pull out slowly, and let himself catch his breath even as he heard the distinct rustle of latex being removed.

Arthur spun him around by the shoulder and Alfred leaned against the desk, looking at him questioningly.

"Ahha," Arthur laughed airily, "That's a good look for you," he reached out and pushed Alfred's ruffled bangs from his face, "On your knees," he ordered gently.

Alfred obeyed unthinkingly, and it was only when Arthur started jerking off near his face did he realize what was happening.

Aroused and dazed, Alfred reached down and grabbed his own cock and stroked in time with Arthur's fist. Arthur abruptly stopped and his fist clenched. He aimed his cock and without warning (though Alfred knew it was coming) let his cum splatter on Alfred's face and glasses.

Alfred grinned as Arthur caught his breath, and passed a finger from the hand not pumping his cock over the semen dripping down his face, and licked the cum off his hand, "Bitter," Alfred recited, "Just like you, old man."

Arthur swore under his breath, and handily made Alfred stand, "Sit on the desk," he said.

"Bossy, bossy," but Alfred complied. 

Alfred sucked in a breath when Arthur knelt in front of him and grabbed Alfred's cock, "Shut up and enjoy this," Arthur complained, but occupied himself by slipping Alfred swollen cock past his lips.

Alfred moaned in earnest, arching and spreading his legs as he sunk into Arthur's warm, wet throat. Alfred watched the man work, his own swollen, plump cock moist and dripping with spit and precum.

Arthur's eyes slid shut as he lapped at Alfred's cock, as he relished the smooth flesh under his tongue. He listened to Alfred's soft moans and thought about the pressure of cock in his throat. Sucking cock was almost enough to make Arthur hard again but he would need a few more minutes for that.

Arthur reached and grabbed Alfred's hips, fingers dipping into the younger's pelvis. He pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, a movement that was obviously not appreciated when Alfred whined and pushed his hips forward. Arthur responded by ducking a little lower and grasping Alfred's balls in his mouth, sucking firmly.

He smirked as much as a person with balls in his mouth could when Alfred cried out in surprise. Arthur reached and grabbed Alfred's cock, pumping furiously momentarily before taking the leaking cock into his lips again, not as deep as before but Alfred didn't need much more.

Alfred shuddered, gripping the desk a bit harder as his hips thrust irregularly for a moment and suddenly Alfred was coming. He hazily heard a surprised grunt from Arthur, but Arthur kept his cock inside his mouth and lapped gently at the cum until Alfred shuddered from sensitivity and had to push Arthur away.

Alfred was aware that the desk was a bit colder than a moment ago.

Oh yeah. Lines.

"Goddamn, old man," Alfred murmured a little more affectionately than could pass for acting, "If that was the first lesson, I can't wait for next time."

Arthur snorted and stood, wiping away the cum on his lips. He found his boxers and started dressing, "Yes. Well, it's late. I'm sure your parents are worried."

Alfred slid off the desk and approached Arthur, naked and dripping with semen. He spun the man around, and planted a kiss on his lips, quickly and lightly, "Hey," he said, "Thanks."

Arthur's expression softened, and he returned the kiss just as briefly, "Yes."

There was a slightly awkward pause as they stared deeply into each other's eyes and Alfred's butt was cold and a bit sore.

"CUT."

Also his eye had been burning since Arthur had come on his face.

"SHIT I NEED A RAG."

There was a slight scramble as Alfred swore and covered his face with one hand, trying to rub the burning away ... which ended being a mistake since the cum was still sticky. He felt a wet rag pushed into his hand and he frantically scrubbed at his face.

Elizaveta approached him with a robe, "Good job," She said, with a "but" hovering at the end of her sentence.

Alfred scrubbed at his face, ignoring the robe, "My eye was twitching the entire time," he grumbled.

Elizaveta laughed lightly, "Yes, we'll have to retake a few things. Put this on, you're shivering."

Alfred lay the cloth down long enough to shrug on the robe, before grabbing the rag again when he felt the side of his face puff.

Elizaveta took a closer look, "We can't retake with you looking like you have pinkeye," She frowned thoughtfully, "Will you be better tomorrow?"

Alfred laughed dryly, "I dunno. Can't say I've had semen in my eye before."

"Hmm, well, report in tomorrow and we'll see." Elizaveta grinned and patted Alfred on the arm, "You did good. We need to work on some things but the important part's done."

Alfred nodded and couldn't help preening a bit.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Alfred glanced around and realized the crew had pretty much scattered. Including "George."

"Aww, shit." Alfred rushed to the dressing room, hoping he hadn't missed him.

Before Alfred could open the door, the dressing room swung open, and there was George with a gym bag and already dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Oh uh..."

George scowled and seemed to brace himself, "Yes?" he prompted coldly.

Oh boy. Alfred rubbed the back of his neck, "Look, I know you're like, used to this, but-"

"I'm going to be really blunt with you," George interrupted, "I'm not interested. I have sex for money and I generally don't care whom. You are not special, and I'm not going to be cruel by making you think you are. We'll see each other tomorrow - as far as I'm concerned we only know each other in a professional capacity and that's how it will stay."

George's eyes remained cold, but Alfred couldn't help but become irritated even as he deflated, "Okay, just," Alfred returned the glare, "Look, you're my first and I'd like to know your real name. That's it."

George's eyes narrowed, "What?"

"It kind of sucks not knowing who took your butt virginity, ya know?" Alfred drew himself and remained determined, "I won't bother you after that, I just want to know your real name."

That wasn't asking too much?

George pursed his lips and studied Alfred's face. Alfred was suddenly aware of how ridiculous he must look with his eye half swollen shut (it was getting worse) and in a bathrobe and he couldn't help but feel a little small for the first time that day. He suspected this situation wouldn't be the only time he felt small.

"It's Arthur."

Alfred blinked, "Eh?"

Arthur's expression had softened, even as he shifted his gym bag on his shoulder and prepared to leave again, "Arthur. I won't tell you my last name."

"Oh," Alfred watched Arthur push him aside and leave, "Um, Alfred!"

Arthur hesitated.

"I'm Alfred."

Arthur glanced over his shoulder and nodded, raising a hand in goodbye.

Alfred grinned. Well, it was a start.


End file.
